Two Of One Blood
by Jademoto
Summary: "Come on Soul were going to be late for school!" And that's when a new adventure starts. Gah! I suck at summaries just read. SoulxMaka, KidxOc and CronaxOc.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Soul we are going to be late for school!"* the ash blonde meister speed walked up the steps to the school with her lazy weapon behind her, whom for some reason stopped out of nowhere staring at something from the corner of his eye*

"No it can't be."*His eyes widened when he started running up the steps *

"Where the hell are you going now?!"*He stopped and looked around then turned his to his frustrated meister*

"It's just I thought I saw someone familiar."*He took a double take then just started walking up the stairs again*

"Who did you see?"

"Nothing Maka I was probably going crazy or something."*He took a deep breath and looked downwards still walking up the stairs*"(If that was her …So uncool.)"

Few minutes later…

"Okay class we're going to dissect a sloth to see why the species moves so slowly.* grinned like a madman while all the kids groaned and sighed*

"Stein you have a weapon and meister pair."*The kids turned their heads to face their teacher Sid who was a blue skinned zombie but with him was two girls. The one on the right had snowy white hair that reached her shoulders and covered her left eye , she had bright red eyes and tanned skin. She was wearing a red tube top with white trim and a green tie connected to it with a red with green plaid mini skirt with fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows the fingers had green trim, she had red knee socks that covered mid-thigh with green trim black dress flats and to finish off she had a black headband and a green choker. She was smiling showing her pure white shark-teeth. The girl on the left had neon pink hair that reached her butt and had honey-bronze skin with none-caring cobalt blue eyes she was wearing a sky blue sleeveless dress that wrapped around her neck and had a circle cut out of wear she could show a little bit of her cleavage the dress hugged her figure tightly and stopped at mid-thigh she had a dark blue belt with a sliver oval buckle she had sky blue dress shoes with a white bottom and white rings wrapped around her ankles and had giant purple bracelets around her wrist with a dark violet Gemini tattoo on her left arm*

"Okay so you're the new students I've heard about?"*They both nodded*

"Serene…"*Soul stared wide eyed at the white haired girl and Maka just looked at him confused*

**A/N; Oooo who are these girls and how does soul know the white haired girl! X3 Yeah! Let's ask him cats, cats,cats!**

**JM: Soul how do you know her? Tell us!**

**Soul: Sorry but I don't want to talk about it.**

**JM: Pretty please! Or I'll have Blair come after you! =3**

**Soul: No I'll never tell!**

**JM: Blair sick him! *Purple cat lunges at Soul***

**Soul: NOOOOO!*Nose bleeds***

**Maka: Soul!**

**JM: Anyway o_o Stay tuned for the next chapter meow meow meow! 3 Please Review or I'll take your soul!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Serene…"* Soul looked at the girl with snowy white hair*

"Soul do you know her?"* He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at the ash blonde scythe meister and nodded*

"Yeah she's my little sister."*Maka looked surprised and looked at Serene*

"I thought you had an older brother?..."

"Yeah I do plus Serene but I thought I told you about her before."* Maka shook her head no*

"Oh well I can introduce her to you after class."

"So would you like to introduce yourselves ladies?"

"Never mind then…"* the girl pink hair and non-caring cobalt blue eyes stepped up and put a hand on her hip and smirked*

"I'm Rose Meta Gemini club meister. One thing you should know about me, don't piss me the fuck off or you will be eating through a tube."* Rose stepped back and Serene stepped forward sighing*

"Sorry about her behavior but anyways my name is Serene Evans and I'm the Gemini club it's nice to meet you!"* Serene smiled brightly and stepped down rolled across the floor and twisted his screw in his head*

("One soul that is hot tempered and is bored while the resonating soul is happy, cheerful and understanding, very interesting, very interesting.") "Okay you two can sit in between Soul eater and Death the Kid."

"Okay…"* Serene sat down next to Death the Kid who was blushing furiously while twiddling his thumbs like an idiot and Rose sat next to Soul*

"Hey Soul Evans."* Soul grumbled and fist bumped Rose*

"Sorry Rose but I go by Soul Eater now…"* Rose nodded and looked back at . The bell rung after a certain amount of time and all of the kids started running out of the classroom*

"Hey little sis."* Serene turned around and looked at Soul and Maka*

"Hi Soul I've missed you so much! Oh and Wes and Rachel said Hi and well dad and mom either grunted or pouted."

"Yeah I know how they act remember I'm their son so…"* Serene looked at Maka and smiled at her Maka smiled back*

"Is this your girlfriend?"* Maka and Soul turned red right on cue*

"No, no he's my weapon that's all."

"Yeah and I would never go for a bookworm like her."*Rose tapped his shoulder and Soul turned around and looked at Rose who had a not so happy look on her face*

"Hey Eater what's wrong with being a bookworm?!"* Soul hid behind Serene*

"I THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR CHALLENGE YOU TO FIGHT!"* Black*Star and a black haired woman walked over to them except the guy was right next to them already screaming*

"What the hell that was in my fucking ear and because of that I will fight you."

"Good, Tsubaki ninja blade now!"*The black haired woman transformed into a katana blade*

"Alright Serene club mode!"* a flash white light Rose was holding a club with a brown handle with three red rings connecting the head of the club that was filled with spikes*

"Nice weapon form."

"Thanks so shall we start?"

"Alright."* Rose and Black*Star got into a battle stance*

"Go!"* Rose and Black*Star launched at each other he swiped at her with Tsubaki, Rose ducked and flipped backwards she ran after Black*Star and squished him with the head of Serene's club, Serene transformed back into a human and so did Tsubaki. Serene and Rose high fived while Tsubaki shook the unconscious Black*Star*

"Wow one blow knocked Black*Star's brains out or what he had of brains."

"Hey guys what's been going on?"* Liz walked up to them while dragging the red Kid Patti followed closely behind*

"Hi Liz!"*Serene walked over to Liz and smiled but looked down at Kid, she bended over to look at him.*

"Are you okay there?"*Kid quickly stood up and blushed once more*

_**A/N; It looks like Death the kid has the hots for soul's little sister! 3**_

_**Kid:Do not! O/O**_

_**JM: Oh really? *W* Serene come over here please!*Serene walks over***_

_**Serene: Do you need anything?*Kid blushes***_

_**JM: Ha ha told you so! X3 Review or I'll take your soul! I love cats!**_


End file.
